


My Queen

by chiquislover25



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiquislover25/pseuds/chiquislover25
Summary: My own personal way of fixing the latest episodes because these two characters deserve better. Written in order to make me and others feel better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is the first time writing in AO3. I had this uploaded on FanFiction but finally got an invite to publish here. Hopefully this helps during these dark times, writing these have helped me.

"To Queen Daenerys!" Ser Davos cheers as the Northern Lords also cheer out less enthusiastic than he believes they should have.

So much less than she deserves.

She saved them. She gave up so much for them… for him. She lost a dragon, the closest thing to a child she has, her Dothraki, most of her Unsullied and her closest advisor.

It might be the ale that he's consumed or the fact that they just survived the fight against the dead or simply that he loves this woman that he decides to finally speak up.

He stands up and everyone quiets.

"Aye to Queen Daenerys, to whom we owe our survival," he speaks and no one says a word expecting him to say more.

"Because of her, because of her sacrifices, we sit here now. I personally owe her my life twice over," he admits and stares at the Northern Lords. "Once when she saved me and a group of men who went to capture a white in an attempt to convince Cersei to come to our side. We were surrounded and she came flying in burning whites and taking the group of men onto her dragon to get them to safety while I foolishly tried to fight them one on one. She lost a dragon while waiting for me and nearly lost a second."

He looks around and sees the shock in their faces at hearing this for the first time. He feels Sansa's glare but refuses to acknowledge it.

"Then as we sailed back to Dragonstone when I finally managed to get to safety, she pledged her forces to our cause. I had yet to bend the knee and yet she swore to fight and save the North with no benefit to herself and after losing one of her greatest assets."

He needs to take a drink of ale to wet his throat.

"She refused to burn everyone in the King's Landing. She asked for and listened to my counsel about how to handle that war, how to please the North and show you all how good of a leader she is. She postponed her war against Cersei knowing she could lose her life and those of her armies."

Another swig and he feels the discomfort of everyone in the room.

"During the battle, I tried holding her back, told her not to join the fighting but upon seeing the loss of her men, the struggle you all were having to hold them back, she flew in to try to help you all. She fought against her own dragon, tried to burn the Night King after causing him to fall off and once again saved me when I was surrounded after the Night King brought the fallen back."

"She was swarmed by them, my Lords. As I ran to the keep the dead swarmed her dragon stabbing him repeatedly and causing her to fall," he needs to swallow to get the knot out of his throat at the thought of how close he had been to actually losing her.

"The only reason she is alive right now is because her trusted advisor, a fellow Northern man, gave his life to save his queen," then he turns to look at her and he sees how hard she's trying to hold her emotions at bay, how her queenly demure is falling at his words. He walks towards her and without caring what the others say takes her hand into his own once again turning to look at the lords.

"And here you sit my lords still giving her and her people disdain after she has proven to you all time and time again how great of a queen and person is. She is the queen I chose and I will follow her south and help her reclaim the throne she deserves."

He looks around the room and sees everyone but the Hound speechless.

"So one more toast," he announces raising his cup but looking at his queen.

"To Daenerys Targaryen, rightful, ruler of the seven kingdoms, breaker of chains, mother of dragons, a savior of the north and My queen," he says, emphasizing the words she needs to hear, before placing a soft kiss upon her knuckles.

He doesn't notice the cheers there are for his queen or the daggers her sister may be glaring at him or the soft, pleased smile Bran has on his face.

All he sees is the queen he chose, his savior, the woman he loves.

His Dany.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she?" he asks upon arriving on the cliffs of Dragonstone. He feels Rhaegal take off probably to make sure Drogon was truly alright.

"She's in the room of the painted table," Tyrion says trying to keep pace with him.

He had immediately taken off with Rhaegal when he heard about them being ambushed by Euron's fleet and about Missandei's capture, leaving Ser Davos in charge of the Northern forces.

Rhaegal had stayed behind to heal a bit longer before joining him on the King's Road while Dany flew on Drogon with her closest advisors.

"How is she?" he asks quickly picking up the pace.

"We're not exactly sure. She refuses to see us," Varys admits.

"She's alone," he states, accusation in his voice.

"No, a few Dothraki women and Grey Worm have been able to see her," Varys says, "But we're not sure she's capable of leading at the moment."

He freezes and stops to look at the two men in front of him. He can see that they're holding something back that there's something brewing in both their minds.

"What did you say?"

"What Varys is trying to say is that we believe the Queen's state of mind is not…" Tyrion starts and he feels his blood begin to boil.

"Don't you dare go there Tyrion," he growls.

"We're only servants of the realm. Looking for the best leader for the people," Varys presses on.

"Daenerys is the best. She is our queen, the rightful heir," he starts but is interrupted.

"But she isn't, is she?" Varys says.

They know…

He recalls her warning. Her begging him not to tell his sisters about his true identity. She had voiced it as her claim being in danger, but he can now see the truth. Her claim wasn't in danger, her life was and these two men who had sworn their loyalty to her were now trying to use him to get rid of her.

I won't allow it…

"Watch as you speak, Lord Varys," he warns, his hand moving towards Longclaw instinctually.

"I only speak the truth. You are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, the rightful heir of the Iron Throne. You should be our king, not Daenerys," the Master of Whispers speaks.

He feels a surge of blinding rage that he has kept at bay his whole life but is now released.

Dragon blood…

The thought enters his mind but leaves just as quickly.

One moment he's standing in front of these men who were supposed to support his queen the next he has Longclaw drawn and held at Varys's neck.

"You are committing treason Lord Varys," he snarls, and he swears he hears the dragons roar and fly closer to the castle. "As are you, Lord Tyrion. And that crime is punished by death."

He hears the movement behind him and sees that it is an Unsullied soldier who seems confused as to what to do.

"Go get Grey Worm, tell him I found two threats to the Queen, but to not worry her," he orders, and he sees the Unsullied quickly get replaced by one who points his spear at Tyrion.

"My King," Varys tries to speak.

"Don't you dare call me that. You swore to your queen, you swore if you ever thought she was failing the realm that you would tell her to her face not go behind her back," he recalls Dany telling him that at one point when she was sharing her fears with him. He watches as the eunuch's eyes widen at hearing this.

"Your Grace," Tyrion tries.

"You are not talking yourself out of this Tyrion. I should have never told Sansa because I know she's the one who told you," he glares at the Hand.

"She has lost her dragon, one of her children. She's lost Jorah and Missandei, two of the people she most cared about. She's lost most of her Dothraki and Unsullied and you two expect her to be calm?" he asks incredulously.

"She's angry…"

"Of course she's angry! She's a human being who has lost more than any of us, she has a right to be angry! That doesn't mean she's going mad! She hasn't done anything to warrant your betrayal," he yells as he hears running. "If I could pick up on your treachery don't you think she has as well?" he asks and he sees the dread fill their eyes.

"Jon?" he hears Grey Worm speak and turns his head to look at the leader of the Unsullied. He has the look of loss and heartbreak in his features that he's trying his hardest to hide, but he stands there loyal to his queen. He removes his sword from Varys when he notices the other Unsullied pointing their spears at the former advisors.

"Lock them up, they're planning on removing the Queen before she even takes the throne," he announces, and he watches as the Unsullied move to take the two men away.

Grey Worm stands beside him and he can't help but say a few words.

"I'm so sorry about her. About everything. Had Daenerys followed her instincts she might be alive," he says but Grey Worm shakes his head.

"The Queen did right thing, Missandei thought so and so do I," the leader of the Unsullied answers.

"We'll make sure to avenge her and make them pay," he says.

"Fire and Blood," the soldier says and for the first time, he accepts his sire's words.

"With Fire and Blood," he vows.


	3. Chapter 3

He finds her standing by a column in the War Room, staring out to the seas below. He can tell she hasn't eaten or slept much since losing her best friend. Her hair is also in disarray meaning she hasn't let anyone take her friend's place as her hairdresser.

"Dany…" he says softly, taking slow steps towards her but he gets no response.

"Love, I need you to talk to me," he tries again only an arm's length away.

As he places a hand on her arm, she shrugs it off and steps away from him.

"Dany, please," he begs.

After a beat, she speaks.

"I should have stayed in Essos," she utters, grief and defeat lacing her voice.

He doesn't know how to answer that.

Part of him agrees with her. She was beloved on the other side of the Narrow Sea, unlike here. No matter how much he tried, he was unable to change the views of the people of the North. They hated her and her people just for being outsiders, even after she had saved them all. His own sister had hated her to the point of going against her word in order to conspire to remove her and place him on the Iron Throne instead. She had all her advisors before coming here, Jorah, Missandei… all three of her dragons.

Yet the other part of him thanks to all the gods that she came. Although he had learned to not want anything early on, having her has been the best thing to happen in his life and imagining a world where they didn't meet hurts. She's quickly become everything for him.

"I've lost everyone I've ever loved or have loved me," she speaks again, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I killed my mother, my brother, my husband, my son. Barristan, Viserion, Jorah all died protecting me. And Missandei…"

He rushes over to hold her before she collapses in her grief. Sobs rake her body as she seems to desperately hold on to him and push him away at the same time. He simply lowers them to the ground and rocks them trying to bring some comfort to her.

"She was the sweetest… she never did anything wrong…" she sobs.

"I know… I know," he says, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head, tightening his hold on her.

Tears also begin to fall from his eyes at the thought of their late companion. He had gotten to know Missandei while on Dragonstone and on their trip to White Harbor. She had been one of the few people to know about their relationship and had covered for them on multiple occasions. He doesn't know what words to say so he just lets her continue to sob, not worrying about anything else at the moment but the woman he loves.

"But you're wrong about something," he says after moments of silence.

"What?"

"You're wrong about losing everyone you love. The remaining Dothraki and Unsullied are still here for you, Rhaegal and Drogon are as well," he lifts her chin up to make her look at him. "And you still have me," he takes her hand in his and places it above his heart before moving it toward the slight bump on her abdomen, their little secret that he was informed about following the feast at Winterfell, "and her."

She releases a sob as she's reminded of what she still needs to live for.

"And all of us will continue to fight for you until you get the Iron Throne," he promises.

He lets her take it all in and watches as she begins to compose herself. He stands, helps her to her feet, knowing it's getting a bit more difficult for her to do, and guides her to her usual chair at the end of the painted table.

As she looks at the lands she seeks to rule, the least expected words are spoken.

"I don't want it," she says.

"What?" he asks confused.

"All my life all I've ever wanted was to go home. And throughout my life the only thing people have ever told me was that my home was the Iron Throne," she explains.

He watches as she rubs her belly and continues to stare out across the table.

"I was so set on getting the throne that I failed to see what I had formed, surrounded by my people, by my advisors, my dragons… they had all become my home. It was only when I met you that I finally saw that. And when you vowed you loved me and gave me this little one… I knew you were part of that home too."

He can't help but kneel at her side, take her hand and kiss it to show her how much it means to him for her to say that.

"Then let's leave. You told me before we could live by the waterfall for a thousand years and no one would find us. We can do that now. Let Cersei keep the throne," he nearly begs and flashes of her doing the same thing at Winterfell causes the guilt to come back.

He sees in her eyes that she wants to but instead of the agreement, he watches her shake her head.

"We can't let her stay on the throne," she takes his hand and places it on their child. "As long as she sits there, we will never be safe. I know what it's like to live in fear, to have to look over your shoulder, moving from place to place as assassins are sent to kill you. I can't live like that again, I can't and won't make our child go through that."

"I'll protect you both. I won't let anything happen to either of you," he says, and she places a hand on his cheek, flashes of the night at Winterfell coming back again.

"And what happens when they find out? She'll hunt you down as well and she'll never stop. You, this baby and I are the biggest threat to her reign. She's not afraid to cross lines that neither of us is willing to cross," she points out and any hope of leaving peacefully leaves him for he knows she is right.

"So what now? We march Kings Landing and you take a throne you do not want?" he asks

"No. We storm Kings Landing and destroy the throne. I want to break the wheel, anyone being on that cursed throne is just another spoke. The people deserve better than what they have and get."

"Then we'll give them better."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is shorter than the others (I believe) hopefully it can help take that taste of Sunday's episode out of our mouths. It might be a bit cheezy so I apologize in advance. Also, I made it in Dany's point of view instead of Jon's. Thanks for reading!

She feels it.

The pure uncontrolled anger. The pain of all the suffering she went through in her life. The emptiness of the losses she has suffered.

All of it consumes her at once as she hears the bells ring in surrender.

Jon is on Rhaegal and she sees how her child bleeds from a wound one of the Scorpions managed to inflict, the way Jon grimaces as he moves from an arrow that had landed his mark.

The rage grows stronger…

_You don’t want to wake the dragon, do you?_

_Burn them all!_

_When a Targaryen is born in the world the Gods flip a coin._

All these voices letting her know who she really is, what side her coin has landed. No matter how much she tried she would always be the Mad King’s daughter, that she was always destined to lose her mind and kill others.

No amount of mercy or good deeds would change that. No amount of liberation or salvation would change that.

She risks a glance at Jon and she can tell he’s realized she’s losing it.

“Dany!” he screams.

But she doesn’t hear it. She doesn’t want to hear it.

This woman had hurt too many just for her to surrender. It can’t end that easily. She had to pay. She had to pay for everything she and her family had done not just to her and her family but to the entire realm.

She had to pay with Fire and Blood.

And if that meant burning everything to the ground so be it.

She hears Jon yell her name again and even sees him attempt to get Rhaegal to move towards them, but he can’t save her.

She’s about to give Drogon the order when…

She feels it.

It's light and soft but she feels it.

The proof that what she’s wanted her whole life is actually growing inside of her. Proof that there is some love to be found on this side of the Narrow Sea.

Although she had told Jon, she still had doubts, fears that their child would not be alive or would be the monster the witch had described Rhaego to be.

She feels it again and she can’t help but let out a sob as she places her hand on her abdomen.

This little one is innocent of everything. Of any of her wrongdoings, of any mistakes either she or Jon had committed. She was not guilty of the sins of her parents.

And as her mother, she was not going to take that away from her.

She would not give her that burden of living with a mad parent, of being forced to live in the shadow that she and Jon had cast upon this land.

No.

She would be free to be her own person, to form her own identity, to be happy.

She blinks herself out of the cloud that was her mind and she sees her soldiers waiting for their orders. Jon has also managed to run towards her, having sent Rhaegal off to keep him safe.

Drogon makes a noise letting her know he is also waiting on what to do.

_“Help me down,”_ she whispers to Drogon and he gently lowers himself next to Jon and Greyworm.

The concern is clear on her lover’s face as she steps down from Drogon and he’s quickly at her side.

“Dany,” he sighs out in relief as he wraps his arms around her. She tries to keep herself strong and stop herself from collapsing in his arms.

“I need to get out of here,” she says into his chest as she pulls him closer to her.

“What happened?” he asks.

“I’ll tell you later, but I need to leave before I do something I regret. Please, Jon… Please. I need you to leave with me please,” she begs only for the second time in her life and he agrees.

“Alright,” he nods, before turning to Ser Davos. “Make sure to secure the city and secure Cersei. I don’t want any unnecessary bloodshed,” he orders.

“Yes, my lord,” Davos answers ordering the Northerners to take the weapons and begin escorting the troops away. Grew Worm waits for a sign from his queen and with a simple head nod, he continues his way to the Red Keep to arrest Cersei.

Jon leads her towards Drogon and climbs after her.

She knows she’s leaving her troops and that she should probably stay but for her sake and for that of her little one she needs to go.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have jumped the shark with these next two chapters but if D&D can do it then why can't I? At least this jumping of the shark makes me happy. 
> 
> These next two are not chronologically following the previous chapter if anything they should probably go right after chapter one. This is my take of the infamous scene in episode 4 where our little hearts got some hope but were immediately crushed when Jon pulled away. Hopefully, you all like it, as I said my writing may be very cheezy but cheezy is making me feel better.

He had left the feast to get some air and get his thoughts straightened out. He had all but declared his love for Dany in front of the Northern Lords. He caught sight of the anger in Sansa’s gaze after he sat down following his toast. But truthfully, he had only eyes for his Queen.

He could see the gratefulness in her eyes for what he did for her and after he refused to leave her side, especially when he saw no one attempted to keep her company. He even tried to follow her when she decided to retire but she made him stay.

Obviously, as soon as that happened Tormund hounded him and began the task of basking him in praise and getting him drunk. He had pushed off most of that praise, especially when he began to point out to the men surrounding him that the things they praised him for were things the Queen had done prior and too much greater success.

He hears someone opening the door to his quarters and he looks up to see who it is.  To his surprise his Queen walks in, closing the door behind her.

“Are you drunk?” she asks.

“No,” he answers standing up, but he stumbles, “maybe a little.”

“I wanted to thank you,” she starts as she walks towards him. “For what you did at the feast, for staying at my side. Since Ser Jorah died, I’ve felt even more alone here in the North,” she admits.

“I didn’t know Ser Jorah well, but I know if he could have chosen a way to die, it would have been defending you,” he tells her to comfort her.

What he doesn’t tell her is how grateful he is to the knight for having saved her. He saved the woman he loves and that is something he will never be able to repay.

“He loved me,” she says and he has to nod.

He knew that as well. He could tell from the day he arrived back to Dragonstone that Ser Jorah loved Dany, that the love he had went past that of friendship.

“Tyrion once reminded me that many men have loved me,” he watches as she takes a seat and stares into the fire. “My first husband Drogo, Ser Jorah, my lover Daario,” she lists off and he attempts to ignore the way he feels his blood boil at the mentions of these men. “They all loved me and yet I couldn’t love them back, at least not in the way they wanted me to,” she claims, and he can’t help but move closer to her.

“The closest I came to loving one of them was my husband Drogo. But looking back, if it weren’t for the child we shared, I wouldn’t have loved him,” she stares up at him before continuing, “not the way I love you,” she confesses.

He bends down and kisses her, pushing down any reservations he may have had, and she thankfully kisses him back.

He knows they’re related, that it should bother him more than it is, but he came so close to losing her that he doesn’t care anymore. He loves this woman more than anything and he’s not going to deny himself the little bit of happiness that he’s been blessed with.

He pulls her up out of the chair and begins to run his hands across her body, starting to feel the desperation and need to be with her. But as he starts to pull at the laces of her dress she pulls away.

Upon looking into her eyes, he sees a fear that he has never seen in his queen.

“What is it Dany?” he whispers.

He watches as she nervously bites her bottom lip, seeming to be looking for the right words to say. She looks away but does not let go of the tight grip she has on his leathers.

“Dany, whatever it is, it won’t change how I feel for you,” he says, and she looks at him again, her eyes desperate to hear the words she confessed to him moments ago, “I love you.”

Tears begin to fall from her beautiful eyes, but he can tell that it's from happiness, not sadness.

“You… you’ve given me something that I thought was impossible,” she starts, voice shaking, as she takes his hand and guides it to soft swell that he had not noticed before. “You were right, the witch was not a reliable source of information.”

The world seems to stop and fade away at that moment. He feels his eyes fill with tears and his mouth form into a smile, a rare sight that only a few have ever seen. Nothing else seems to matter other than the woman before him and the proof that there’s life growing within her.

A child.

They had created life together.

Something that she considered impossible, that he had always secretly wanted but never felt worthy of having.

And if that wasn’t a sign from the gods that they were meant to be together he didn’t know what else could be.

He takes her hand and quickly starts guiding her to the door.

“Jon?” she asks confused and he stops quickly to give her kiss, putting all his happiness and love into it.

“I need you to trust me,” he breathlessly says to her, his other hand gently caressing her cheek.

She nods and it’s all he needs to continue with his plan. Never letting go of her hand he grabs two cloaks wrapping her in one and himself in the other.

They leave his room and make their way through the keep, making sure no one caught sight of them. He guides her outside and makes sure she’s properly covered before taking her to the Godswood.

There, just as he expected, Bran is sitting, seeming to be waiting for them.

“I see she’s told you,” he says with the same monotone he speaks in but with a small grin on his face.

“Aye she has and I think you know why I’ve brought us here,” he tells his brother.

“I do,” his brother answers.

“But I don't,” Dany says and he turns to look at  her. “What is going on Jon?”

He takes a deep breath and looks directly into her eyes before confessing to her.

“All my life I was taught that I didn't deserve anything. That nothing good could come into my life because I was an insult to the gods. So I resigned myself to never love, never marry, never father any children and never have true happiness,” he explains and he sees the sadness in her eyes at hearing all this. “But meeting you has brought me all that and for once in my life I am truly happy,” he takes another deep breath, “I almost lost you, I almost lost you both without even knowing one of you existed. And I will forever be in debt to Ser Jorah for saving you two. You are the woman I love, the mother of my child and I want you to marry me.”

She looks at him first with disbelief but that is quickly replaced with love and acceptance. With a simple nod, she agrees. He kisses her once more before they turn to stand before Bran.

“Who comes before the Old Gods?” Bran asks looking at Daenerys as he speaks.

“Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, comes here to wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?” she answers perfectly, surprising him, that he almost forgets to answer.

“Jon Snow of Houses Stark and Targaryen,” he answers seeming to please his bride. “Who gives her?”

“I give myself,” she says proudly and he can’t help but smile back.

“Daenerys, will you take this man?” Bran asks.

“Yes, I take this man,” she answers and he feels his chest about to burst with joy.

He leads her to the heart tree and helps her kneel down as they pray to the gods.

He asks for their child to be born healthy and strong, for them both to make it through the war to come and for the opportunity to make his wife happy for years to come.

As they stand he pulls her into a kiss, one that he knew he would remember until the end of his days.

“You two are now joined from this day to the end of your days,” Bran informs them as he holds Daenerys close to him.

“Thank you, Bran,” he says.

“Yes thank you, Lord Stark,” Dany adds and Bran simply nods.

“I know you two want to keep this a secret for you don’t know who to trust,” Bran says and without waiting for a reply he continues, “I will not tell anyone until the time is right and I can assure you no one else bared witness to this union.”

“Do you need help getting back inside?” he asks his brother.

“No, Samwell will come looking for me soon. You should take Daenerys inside,” Bran explains and he simply nods offering his wife his arm and guiding her back to his quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter picks up right after the last one. After this, the story will move back to the present following the battle for Kings Landing. Hopefully, you all like this and we'll survive this weekend together! EDIT: The end of the chapter didn't transfer over so I just put it back.

They spend hours making love, not talking except for the moans and sweet nothings they say to each other. He’s not sure when he falls asleep but when he wakes Dany is not at his side. He looks around the room and sees her sitting once again in front of the fire, fully dressed.

“Is this what it felt like when I had to leave you on the boat?” he asks sitting up on the bed and he can see a small smile grace her features.

“It is,” she stands walking towards the bed. “Now you know how unpleasant it was Jon Snow,” she says sitting on the bed.

He leans in and kisses her trying to pull her back into the bed. But she stops him.

“We still need to talk, Jon,” she says to him breathlessly. And he sighs knowing she’s right.

“Aye, we do,” he agrees, as he grabs some clothing to put on.

“Your claim,” she starts but he interrupts.

“You are my Queen,” he repeats his words from the boat, taking her hand into both of his. “What more can I say?” he asks.

“I don’t know Jon!” she exclaims pulling away from him and standing up from the bed. “Since I've woken I've tried thinking of something, of anything that won’t cause another Dance.”

“I would never. I love you and you are my wife, I would never move against you,” he stands and walks to face her.

“I know you wouldn’t, but others would,” she grabs his face, “I need you to understand, the rest of the world is not as honorable as you. As soon as anyone else finds out the truth they will do anything to destroy my claim to put you on the Iron Throne. It won't matter if we’re married if you love me and I love you.  The truth would destroy us all.”

“I don’t want it,” he tells her and she lets him go to start pacing.

“It doesn’t matter what you want Jon! It doesn’t matter what any of us want! Someone somewhere will benefit from you being on the Throne instead of me and as long as they have something to gain, they will do anything to make it so,” she points out.

“Then I'll say nothing,” he offers, stopping her from pacing. “I won’t say who I am.”

“You do understand that you would never be able to tell anyone, that we would have to swear Bran and Sam to total secrecy,” she points out to him.

“I have to tell Arya and Sansa,” he says and watches the little bit of hope in her eyes disappear.

“Sansa will want me gone and you on the Iron Throne. She is one of those people, Jon. After you see what she’s seen and suffer what she has, you’re not the same. The innocence you had, the girl you were, dies,” she explains to him and he’s reminded that she has suffered the same horrors his sister has.

He pulls her to him and holds her, trying to make her forget the hurt she once suffered. 

“I’ve never begged for anything in my life, but I beg you, please don’t do it,” she begs into his chest.

And as much as hearing the tears in her voice break his heart he knows he cannot promise her what she’s asking for.

“I’ll swear them to secrecy,” he starts to explain but he immediately feels her body tense up within his arms. “In the Godswood, before I reveal anything. I’ll make them swear before the old gods and on their words of Starks they won’t tell anyone.”

He hears a sigh come from her and it sounds of resignation.

“Do as you must, but keep in mind the consequences of the decision you’ve made.”

She leaves him shortly after this, stating the need to not be caught.

He calls two guards to tell his sisters to meet him in the Godswood.

He tells them or at least he makes Bran tell them. Just as he told Dany he made them swear before he revealed anything.

“You’re making a mistake,” Sansa argues for the fifth time since the truth was revealed.

“I'm not and no matter how much you argue with me I’m not claiming that Throne,” he vows and watches as she leaves the Godswood in frustration.

Dread hits him as he takes in his sister’s reaction. He turns to look at Bran.

“Was she right?” he asks, knowing Bran knew he was referring to Daenerys.

“I’m not sure. She hasn’t made up her mind on what to do yet,” he says annoyingly calm.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” he says, regretting his choice.

“You thought they deserved the truth,” Bran says.

A silence overtakes them as they stare at each other. He feels like Arya is staring into his soul the more time moves on, but nothing is spoken until he hears Arya’s question.

“Do you love her?”

“What?” he asked confused.

“Do you love her?” she asks again.

“Aye. I do, more than anyone and anything,” he admits, smiling and he can see her demeanor changing.

“Nymeria made her own pack when I forced her to leave,” Arya says, before walking towards him, “but she’s still part of this one. Just like you.”

He wraps his arms around her knowing that at least this sister understood him.  

“I love you, Jon, you’ll always be my brother even if you’ve made your own pack. You are a dragon but you’re also a wolf,” she says to him and he holds her tighter.

“Thank you,” he says, looking over towards Bran to know if it was safe to reveal the rest. With a slight smile and nod he reveals the rest to Arya. “I'm going to need someone to help me keep my little one safe, down in the south.”  
She pulls away and her face shows awe and happiness that he’s wanted to see in her since they’ve reunited.  
“The Dragon Queen…” she starts and he simply nods.  
“She told me last night. I wasn’t going to tell anyone but you’re the only one I can trust with their safety,” he admits and she nods.  
“I'll follow you south then, I'll help protect them both, after I kill Cersei,” she says and all he can do is accept the fact his sister has become a killer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I didn't expect to finish two chapters today but I did. This one takes place after chapter 4 and is once again in Dany's point of view. I'll probably upload a chapter to my other story, Changing the Game, later and that will probably be it until after the finale. I have no hope for anything remotely satisfying for our beloved couple but I will try to stay strong and watch with my parents (who for some reason still have hope). Thank you all so much for reading this and my other stories! 
> 
> RSS Jonerys ready to hit the iceberg tomorrow night (not really I'm still absolutely terrified). I will go down with this ship!

For the first time in days, Jon leaves her alone.

Since they arrived back from Kings Landing and she had revealed to him what she had almost done and what had ultimately stopped her, he had refused to leave her side.

They had spent most of the days just laying in bed together and holding each other. He would remind her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him and whispering to the little one growing inside of her how much he loved her and was grateful to her for saving her mama.

At night she would have nightmares about the destruction she had been about to cause. She would see the streets burning, children crying over the burnt bodies of their parents, the fear and horror in the eyes of the people she had attended to win over. She would wake screaming and sobbing at the monster she had almost become, and all her Jon would do was hold her and remind her that she didn’t do it.

But today Davos had arrived and had news of what happened during the capture of the Red Keep. She didn’t care enough to know so Jon had volunteered to go instead.

Now she’s sitting in their quarters, looking out to the sea. She hears her children calling out for her and her heart feels a beat of joy at knowing they both survived and are recovering but the hole in her heart reminds her that she will always be missing one, that the skies will only show two of her children instead of the three she had given birth to.

She senses some movement in the room and turns to find Jon’s youngest sister standing by the door.

“Your Grace,” the young assassin says with a small bow.

“Lady Arya,” she addresses, trying to push down the paranoia that she has felt since Tyrion and Varys had begun plotting against her. She knew Sansa had betrayed her word but had no idea where the younger Stark’s loyalty lay.

She must have picked up on her distrust for her stance and demeanor softened.

“I'm not here to hurt you, I give you my word,” she says but the anger those words bring forth can’t be stopped.

“Your word? You mean the same word your sister gave your brother and she then betrayed by telling my former hand who Jon really is? The same word all my advisors gave me before plotting against me behind my back?” she stands to pace and get a goblet of water, before thinking better of it.

She stares at the water remembering how she had spent days without drinking or eating before Jon arrived and the paranoia begins to seep back in.

“Did you know they tried poisoning me? Varys mostly. He had one of his little birds working in the kitchen and the little girl would place drops of poison into the food the servants brought to me. I picked up on it otherwise I wouldn’t be here much to their pleasure and that of your sister,” her hand unconsciously moves to her abdomen, feeling another soft thump and softly says, “we wouldn’t be here.”

She doesn’t hear anything from the young woman and turns to face her. She sees sympathy in her face and understanding. But underneath that, she sees rage and anger, towards whom she’s not sure.

“All those you've mentioned did betray their word, but I will not. When we were in Winterfell, I swore to Jon to not say anything and I have not done so,” Arya assures her.

“Then why are you here?” she needs to ask.

“To protect my brother’s family,” the young woman admits. “Because his family is my family too.”

_Family..._

It was something she always envied and always wished she would have had. For the longest time, Viserys was the only family she had and he had sold her off like a broodmare. She began to have a family with Drogo and that was taken away from her. Her advisors and her armies had formed a family but she had lost them as well.

It wasn’t until meeting Jon that she truly learned what a family was supposed to be. She knows Jon’s life was not easy, that even at Winterfell he had been treated badly but whenever he would speak of his early life he would always say how much he loved his father and siblings.

Now they were forming a family together and she knew that they would both do anything in their power to keep it safe.

“I know about the baby,” Arya says walking slowly towards and for some reason, she does not feel any threat coming from the young Stark. “Jon told me in Winterfell after Sansa had left. He told me he trusted no one else to take care of his family and I promised to help protect his pack once I killed Cersei.”

She finds this comment amusing for some reason and can’t help but smile.

“And did you? Kill Cersei?” she asks.

“No, I didn’t,” Arya sighs, with a tinge of sadness in her voice. “Before I could the Kingslayer arrived and took her into custody. He said that to make up his failure to protect your niece and nephew and killing your father he was going to hand over Cersei for you to take justice.”

This shocks her. When she heard the Kingslayer had managed to get past their lines she expected him to go save his sister. Never would she have thought that he would turn her over to atone for his treachery to her family.

“So now…”

“Now I stay here to protect you and protect the little dragonwolf you’re carrying,” Arya says.

“Dragonwolf?” she giggles.

When was the last time she laughed?

“You’re a dragon and so is Jon. But he’s also a wolf,” she says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

She smiles for the first time in what feels like a lifetime.

“Thank you, Arya,” she says with everything she has.

“No, thank you for making him happy. All his life I saw how he yearned to have an actual family someone to love him no matter his birth and you did. You loved him when he was just Jon Snow, you saw how great of a person he was,” Arya answers.

“I did but he also saw who I really was. How we both wanted the same thing,” she admits.

“A family.”

She nods and says,

“Yes, a family.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... For some reason having the show end and proving all the bad leaks true has given me some inner peace. I didn't watch the episode but read what happened on Discord. Don't get me wrong I hate what they did and I will always pretend that the show ended Episode 3 and that after Jon and Dany went to go live for a thousand years by those waterfalls with boat baby. But I wrote this while my parents watched the episode (they both said it was a horrible ending) and its not that long nor does it move the plot forward but it made me feel better. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and this ship will continue to sail on.

He finds them at the cliffs near the dragons. Memories of his sister pretending to be a warrior dragon queen flash through his mind as he sees her smiling like that little girl while petting Drogon. Dany is smiling beside her, laughing at the awe on Arya’s face.

He sees Rhaegal resting beside his brother but what truly surprises him is seeing a familiar white wolf lying next to his dragon.

_Ghost._

He had said goodbye to his faithful companion at Winterfell, believing it better if he would travel North with the Freefolk. It had been hard, and a few tears had fallen as he hugged this good boy. But as he traveled south, he kept sensing his friend following behind him. Unfortunately, when he received word of the attack against Daenerys, he was unable to bring his faithful wolf with him to Dragonstone.

Somehow his wolf had finally made it back to him.

And as he sees the two parts of who he is together, Stark and Targaryen, he finds peace in himself.

_He can be both_.

Just as he had told Theon here on this island. He had no idea when he said those words to him, how much they would apply to himself but they do.

He is a Stark but he is also a Targaryen.

He’s still not sure what comes next but now he knows who he is and he has his family with him to get through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. My mom made the comment that since Drogon took Dany's body that she's going to be revived like Jon was and my dad said that he was hoping that she would meet up with Jon beyond the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I apologize for taking so long to update the story but I've been having a bit of writer's block and I've been recently told I need to get foot surgery so a lot's going through my mind. Hopefully, you all like it and if you have any ideas/moments you'd like me to write let me know and I'll give it a try.

He hates sitting on this gods-damn throne.

He might have been born a prince and an heir to this thing, but he hates it. He was raised a bastard, taught to never seek power or even to imagine ruling anything. He had taken vows in a different lifetime that swore him from this chair and any other besides those at the Wall. He wasn’t supposed to be here.

Both he and Dany had toyed with destroying the thing, to leave Westeros and let everyone deal with their own problems. But when they finally returned to Kings Landing and saw the people and how much damage Cersei’s wildfire had caused, neither of them could turn their backs to those in need.

And so, they were both crowned King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Equals in power and ruling together.

He still hates it though.

But with Dany recovering and the person who’s arriving today, he needed to step up and be the king he vowed to be.

“My King,” one of their soldiers calls out as his mind goes back to the task at hand.  “She has arrived.”

“Has she been told I’m the one on the throne today?” he asks.

“No, my King. She assumes it's her Grace,” the soldier says, and he simply nods.

“Very well, bring her in,” he orders and puts up the cold regal persona he knows is necessary for this audience.

Well, it's not really an audience… it’s a trial.

The traitors during the war against Cersei and Cersei herself were finally going to receive their trials and sentences.

But first, he needed to deal with the person who began the treachery against them by breaking a sacred vow.

She’s brought in, her head held high, red hair done in a northern braid, seeming ready to begin a verbal assault or defense.  He can tell the moment of confusion and surprise at not seeing his wife on the throne and instead, seeing the man she used to call brother.

She’s quick to recover but he still saw that instant of doubt and possibly fear before she covers it up.

“You stand before Aegon of the Houses Targaryen and Stark, Sixth of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm,” one of the men announces and he can’t help feel a twinge of sadness knowing that had she lived, the sweet Missandei would have been the one announcing both him and his Queen.

“So its Aegon now?” Sansa Stark asks in disbelief and disgust.

“Aye, it’s the name my mother gave me, and it is the name I now choose to bear,” he answers, no emotion in his voice.

“To be honest I’m surprised to see she even allows you near the throne much less sit on it.”

The Unsullied seem to pick up on her insolence and immediately point their spears towards her but he lifts his hand, making them stand down.

“You’re here to face charges against you. Charges of treason and oath-breaking,” he announces and he sees panic flash in her face.

“Treason? Oath breaking? Is that what she’s convinced you of? She’s sent you like a loyal dog to do her bidding? Turning you against your own fam…”

“ENOUGH!” he yells silencing her and standing from the throne. “You are speaking to the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Anymore of your insolence either towards myself or the queen and I will have your head!”  

“Aren’t you going to do that anyway? That’s what the Dragon Queen wants, what she’s always wanted,” Sansa argues and he begins to see red when he hears a familiar voice behind him.

“You’re wrong, Lady Stark,” he turns around and sees his Queen walking towards the throne with a small bundle in her arms.  

He walks over towards her and the Unsullied quickly move the newly made dragonglass throne to its usual resting place, right next to the Iron Throne.  

She insisted that a new throne be made so they both had a place to sit and be viewed as equals. Aegon the Conqueror had his throne made with the sword of his enemies and they had a new one with the glass that brought them together and had been used to defeat the dead. 

“You should be resting,” he frets guiding her to the dragonglass throne. “Arya was supposed to…” helping her sit down.

“I know what I was supposed to do Jon, but trying to stop Daenerys is like stopping a Dothraki horde on an open field,” his younger sister points out walking out of the shadows.

The trial is forgotten for a moment as his attention turns to his little girl, who is barely learning to keep her beautiful eyes open and has yet to learn how to focus on anything.

“She missed her Papa,” Dany whispers and he can’t fight the smile on his face as he caresses the top of her tiny head covered with small brown curls.

“A… Arya? What are you doing here?” he hears Sansa speak and his anger returns. He places a kiss on his daughter’s head and one on her mother’s before turning around to face the woman he once considered a sister.

“I'm here defending my family. Keeping my word to Jon, which was something you couldn’t do,” Arya points out as he sits on the Throne once more.

“You stand here accused of oath-breaking and treason. You swore to me in the Godswood of Winterfell that you would not reveal my parentage to anyone and yet you informed Tyrion Lannister, former Hand of the Queen. How do you plead?” he asks trying to get this over with.

He watches as Sansa's face flashes with fear and regret before once again turning defiant.

“Does it matter? You’ve obviously accepted your identity,” she declares, not denying it.

“It matters because due to your betrayal we had two men trying to overthrow the queen before our battle against Cersei. One of those men attempted to poison the Queen and through her the heir to the Iron Throne as well,” he feels his voice shaking with anger at the thought of losing his wife and daughter. “Because you did not keep your word, I nearly lost my wife and my daughter.”

“I…I didn’t know,” Sansa stumbles out.

“You didn’t know what? That we were married? That she was expecting our child? Of course not, there was no way I was going to trust you with that information,” he says, leaning back on the throne. “But you knew what you were doing by sharing that information with Tyrion. You knew he would tell Varys and that he would move to get me on the throne. Do you deny it?”

“I can’t,” she says resignation in her voice.

“Very well then. The punishment for treason and oath breaking is death,” he announces, and he can see the terror fill Sansa’s face.

“However, I refuse to be a kinslayer,” he watches her relax for an instant but continues to pass his sentence. “You will spend the rest of your life at Winterfell, never leaving the walls, but without any name or titles,” he watches dread fill her features. “From this moment on you will be Sansa Snow, if you ever decide to marry and have a child, it will be fostered here in the Red Keep before taking over as Warden of the North, until then Bran will run the North and if no heir to the Starks is presented, another loyal house may take its place.”

“Jon you can’t do this! I am a Stark! You would give our home away to another family after we fought so hard to get it back!” she cries out.

“This is where you are wrong. My home, my family is here next to me. Arya my sister, Daenerys my wife and Lyanna my daughter. In the grand scheme of things, they are what matter most. The Red Keep, Winterfell, Dragonstone, none of those are home. They can be owned ruled by anyone as long as these three next to me are safe and happy nothing else matters,” he takes a settling breath before ending it. “I wish you good fortune for the rest of your life Lady Snow.”

He stands up and walks towards Daenerys, ignoring how they drag Sansa away. He offers his arm to help her return to their rooms and, with Arya following close behind, they leave the Great Hall to have a more peaceful day.


End file.
